


Our Pieces Don't Fit Together

by felicitous



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Non Consensual, Physical Abuse, Redemption, Sexual Abuse, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicitous/pseuds/felicitous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a while since Sebastian came to terms with the fact that he was his own breed of monster, but when he find a heartbroken Alexander Lightwood that all begins to change. As he tries to the Shadowhunter back together and make him his own he finds that maybe there is more to himself than he'd ever considered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Weeping Angel

 Trekking through the empty subway tunnels of New york city wasn't Sebastian's idea of a good way to spend the day, very little of what had been occurring lately fell into that category as it was, which only added to his foul mood. He had business to see to though and this was the one of the best ways to get to it and stay out of anyone's notice while he did.

He was so lost in his irritation and disgust at everything in the world that he barely noticed the soft glow of a witchlight, lighting the abandon tunnel in front of him. The platinum blonde barely stopped in time, managing to slink back into the protective veil of the murky shadows before he was seen by whoever it was up ahead.

Eyes darting about, Sebastian searched around the lighted area, looking for the source. He found it coming from a small, dark figured sitting against one of the damp and most likely diseased walls. Their face was hidden in their knees, but he was more than willing to bet on who it was that was joining him in the deserted underground.

Sebastian glided forward on silent feet to stand in front of the Shadowhunter. His suspicions were confirmed the closer he got. It was the hair that gave him away and the loose fitting, dreary clothing.

Only Alec Lightwood could pull of that look and somehow manage to get away with it.

Crouching down, the blond reached out a hand and set it on one of the arms that was wrapped around his legs. Alec's head snapped up instantly and Sebastian found himself face-to-face with a crying angel. Giant blue eyes stared at him in shock and all he could think about was how he wanted to lean forward and brush his lips across the tear stains on the other boys cheeks.

“Sebastian...” Alec's voice was a soft, broken hiss.

Finally torn from his quickly descending thought process, Sebastian smirked at him. “What's the matter, pretty boy? Miss me that much?”

Alec growled in reply and lunged at him. In a quick move, Sebastian had him pinned to the ground, tutting softly as he gripped his wrists tight enough to make the boy beneath him wince. “Now, now. Is that any way to treat someone who is worried about you? I mean, you are crying in an abandoned subway tunnel, I think I've earned the right to worry,”

“Get off me,” was all he spat in return, refusing to look up at him.

Sebastian just sighed. “Fine, just remember that I tried to be nice,” He moved one of his hands from the slender wrist it had been holding and struck the raven haired boy beneath him in the head, knocking him unconscious.

His original business could wait.

***

Consciousness came slowly to Alec and it didn't come alone either, with it came a throbbing pain in the side of his head. Groaning, he went to move his left hand to press it against his forehead. When he found it stuck in place and the sound of metal clanking on metal accompanied it, he went completely still. His eyes flew open and he was temporarily blinded by the sunlight that had made its way through the thick curtains to brighten the room and make his headache even worse.

When he finally adjusted he turned his head slowly to look at where his one wrist was resting against the mattress, he found the source of the immobility and clanking. He was handcuffed to the bed. Instantly he tried his other arm and sighed in relief when it moved without any trouble. Alec went to sit up slowly, the pounding making him dizzy as he did.

Once he was finally up a voice echoed through the room and made his blood run cold.

“I was wondering when you'd wake up,” Sebastian grinned at him from where he sat in a chair beside the bed. He was in jeans and a t-shirt, bare feet propped up on the bed. He was grinning at Alec in a way that made him want to pull the thin blanket up over his head and hide from him.

“What do you want?” He snapped in response, choosing instead to glare over at him.

“Someone's a ball of sunshine,” Sebastian just laughed. “You should be thanking me, someone dangerous could have found you down there in those tunnels,”

“My family will come for me,”

“Or they'll just assume you're with that warlock boyfriend of yours,” The blonde countered, black eyes growing curious as all the color drained from Alec's face.

“You never know,” he grumbled in reply, averting his eyes to hide the pain that filled them.

Sebastian hummed curiously and lowered his legs so that he could lean closer and get a good look at the other boy. When he met the Nephilim's eyes they were a deep, turbulent blue like a starless night sky and they were wet with unshed tears. It dawned on him then. “It was him, wasn't it? He was why you were crying,”

Alec didn't answer and that was all he needed to know.

“What happened? Did you guys have a little spat? Break up maybe?” the other teen flinched slightly at that, his breath hitching and Sebastian could only nod. “You know, after all that time we spent together I never really pegged you for one to cry over someone like that,”

Throwing back his head, Alec scoffed. “Cause you know so much about me,” The venom in his voice was so abnormal that it caught the blonde off-guard.

He recovered quickly enough though and moved even closer, making Alec press back against the headboard in an attempt to get away from him. “Oh, I know plenty about you, Alec,” he purred the name as he climbed on to the bed in one smooth movement. “I know that you would rather think things out then run straight into something, you don't let your emotions rule you but you are a storm when you do. That you are nothing like the rest of your family, you think you aren't worth much and I also know that I always liked you much more than I liked that prissy sister of yours, Alexander Lightwood,”

“Get off me,” Alec's voice was a soft whisper. The demon-blooded teen was straddling Alec's waist with his hands wresting against the headboard on either side of his head, successfully pinning him in place as he leaned ever closer.

“And what if I don't want to?” Sebastian whispered against the shell of Alec's ear, his breath rustling the black locks of hair that brushed gently against his face, filling him with the scent of the shadowhunter. He smelled like sandalwood and something else he couldn't quite name.

A shudder through Alec and in response to the question he jerked one of his legs up, effectively kneeing his attacker in the the crotch. A pained grunt left the blonde and he pulled back to level Alec with a cold, disapproving stare.

Sebastian barely managed to see Alec's free hand coming at him, ready to strike. Moving quickly, he caught the offending hand with both of his. He took hold of Alec's hand and forearm and twisted them in opposite directions, snapping the bones and ripping a scream of pain from the boys lips.

Grinning, he moved a hand to grip the injured area tightly, making his captive whimper slightly, but that was all he got in response. “I think I need to teach you how to play nice, Alec. It seems like you never got that lesson.

He leaned in then and caught the pain dazed teens lips in a fierce kiss. Alec tried to pull away, but he only followed after, nipping at biting at his soft lips as he ravished the others mouth. He only stopped when he felt Alec's rigid body go pliant beneath him and even then he only moved his lips to brush them against the sensitive neck below.

Sebastian sucked at the tender white skin he found there. His tongue traced along the old marks that marred the perfect paleness of Alec's flesh. When he reached the junction where neck met shoulder, he bit down hard and the boy beneath him jerked in response, but still remained silent save for the slightly elevated breathing.

Taking that as a challenge, Sebastian moved his free hand down the slender body beneath him. Deftly, it undid the button of Alec's jeans and pulled them and his boxers down before moving back to the flacid cock he'd just exposed. He continued to mouth at Alec's neck as his hand started a steady rhythm, stroking the black haired boys cock till it was fully erect.

Alec was trembling under him now and he couldn't suppress the smile that made it's way to his lips as his hand picked p the pace. He pulled up then, wanting so see what Alec looked like when aroused and what kind of face he would make when he came.

The face he found though wasn't quite what he'd been expecting. Alec was biting at his bottom lip, his face scrunched with how tightly his eyes were shut. All color was gone from his face, making him look sick and his thick, dark lashes were wet. A painful jolt speared through Sebastian and he moved away from Alec as if touching him burned.

The crying angle on the bed curled up defensively around his broken arm, but refused to open his eyes. Sebastian stared at him in confusion, almost wanting to call the strange feeling he had, guilt. But that was ridiculous. He didn't feel guilty about anything he did, especially if it had to do with teaching those self-righteous angel-blooded Nephilim a lesson.

Only this Shadowhunter was like the others. He wasn't brash or blood-thirsty. Alec was different and that was the problem. Sebastian ran a hand through his white-blond lock and almost groaned but stopped when he heard a strangled noise from the bed.

“Magnus,”

The 'guilt' only worsened then, accompanied by an unexplainable rage. Not wanting to confront either of these emotions he turned and strode out of the room, leaving the broken teen on the bed. Sebastian had something he needed to do.


	2. Sleeping Angel

 Magnus groaned as he collapsed onto the hot pink couch in his living room. He hadn't been lying when he'd told Alec that he'd be busy today. He was exhausted, but a look around his apartment told him that despite what he'd said, Alec had never came by to get his things.

Thinking about the young Shadowhunter and their last time together made his heart ache. He could still remember the look of heartbroken horror and regret on that pale face of his as his blue eyes had filled with tears. Alec wasn't the only one feeling regret, but it was too late to change anything.

Magnus had loved him, more than he'd ever loved anyone before and he'd betrayed him. Magnus groaned again and covered his face with one of the pillows he had on the couch. A soft laugh echoed through his flat when he did though.

Sitting up quickly, the Warlock looked around for the source, his hands glowing faintly with magic. He found the source quick enough in the form of a platinum blond teen with black eyes leaning against the door frame.

“Sorry, not taking any customers. Take your war elsewhere. How did you even get in?” He growled at the demon-blooded Shadowhunter.

Sebastian just laughed and lifted a hand, spinning a key on a keyring around one finger. “I've got a key, duh. Besides, who says I'm here about that?”

Magnus' cat eyes widened then narrowed at the sight of the key, Alec's key. “Where did you get that?”

“Oh, like you care and I highly doubt Alec will be missing it any,” Sebastian tittered in reply, smile turning malicious.

“What have you done with him?” Magnus' mind was racing and there was no denying the fear that crept into his thoughts. They may not be together anymore, but that didn't mean it wouldn't destroy him if anything happened to his ex.

“Nothing he can't handle,” the blond boy hummed. “Which brings me back to the whole 'like you care' thing. You should be thanking me, Warlock. If I'd left that pretty little angel of yours down there in the subway tunnels something bad could have happened to him and I'm just such a sucker for tears and cute little strays. You know what they say though one mans trash is another mans treasure,”

Magnus' magic flared menacingly, he would rip this boy to tiny pieces if he'd know that it could help Alec somehow. “He is not trash,” he snarled instead.

The false smile that had been plastered to the teens face dropped then and when he spoke his voice was hard. “Exactly, so why'd you leave him like that?”

Confusion took control of Magnus' thoughts for a moment. Why was Jonathan Morgenstern grilling him about breaking up with Alec? He'd expected Isabelle or maybe even Jace, but this was a very unpleasant surprise. “We broke up, it happens,”

“Wow, I feel so enlightened. Why?

“Does it matter?”

“Yeah, kinda does. I mean you must have fucked up really bad from what I saw. But, I gotta say, I've never seen such a pretty crier, not that he's not pretty other times, like when I had him trembling beneath me earl-” Sebastian’s taunt was cut off as he dodged a particularly violent spell that would have put his inside on the outside.

The Warlock across the room wasn't done just yet, fury radiating of of him in tangible waves as he began to cast every violent spell he knew at the young blond. Sebastian took this as his queue to go and vanished out the door he had came through before Magnus could do any real damage to him.

Having lost the Shadowhunter, Magnus collapsed back onto the couch. Alec was in trouble and it was all due to his own never ending stupidity.

***

Sebastian was lost in his thoughts as he made his way back to his most current residency. Maybe visiting his captives former lover hadn't been his brightest idea, but he had this morbid need to know what it was that had happened between them, why it was he had found Alec the way he did, where he did. How had this Warlock destroyed the unflappable Alec Lightwood he'd originally met?

It seemed like the only person he would be able to get any answers from was Alec and that was going to be like trying to pull teeth from a rabid dog.

Silently, Sebastian made his way to the room he'd left Alec and glanced inside. He sighed softly when he found the raven-haired boy sound asleep on the bed once more. If it were for the way his pants still hung off of his hips and the grotesque bruising on his right arm that was cradled to his chest, it would have been a perfect image of peace and tranquility.

The blonde stared at him for a moment longer before gliding over to the bed. He sat down on the edge, careful not to wake the other boy and pulled up his pants for him. Once they were zipped back into place he pulled out his Stele and gently grabbed Alec's injured arm, pausing for a brief moment when he heard a soft pained noise. When the noise wasn't followed by anything more than a small amount of shifting, Sebastian traced an _iratze_ on Alec's pale arm among all of his other faded marks.

He watched it work, the bruise slowly fading as the broken bones mended themselves beneath the porcelain skin. Even when it finished, he continued to hold onto the others arm, letting it rest against his legs. He could feel the warmth of Alec's skin through his jeans and warming his own hands.

Absentmindedly, his fingers began to trace over the slightly raised marks that crisscrossed the other Shadowhunter's skin. His dark eyes however, were glued to Alec's face, watching and taking in every sublet movement he saw, like the way his eyelids would flutter gently.

Sebastian wasn't really sure how long he sat there like that, simply content with the others presence, but when his mind finally surfaced from the contented haze it had slipped into. It was the soft sound Alec made that brought him to. While they sat there, the black haired teen he had shifted closer to him and rolled onto his back so that he could be more comfortable, his left arm stretched out a bit more due to his wrist still being chained to the headboard.

Staring at the other teen for a while longer, admiring the way he had shifted from his curled up position to being sprawled across the bed. He finally let Alec's arm fall from his hands and lap though and slid off of the bed. The blonde stared down at him, a confused look on his face.

He understood why people enjoyed to have other people around and he wasn't afraid to admit that he himself found it rather enjoyable, but this just made no sense to him. Sebastian hadn't felt this way when he'd had Jace and Clary with him, they were almost literally his own family. Wasn't family supposed to be the people someone felt the most comfortable around? If so, then why did he enjoy having Alexander Lightwood of all people keeping him company?

Maybe it was because the boy was asleep? It would make sense, considering that Alec being awake and in the same room as him had ended in him getting kneed in the crotch, almost punched and then him breaking Alec's arm. Despite that, he found that he actually wanted to spend time with Alec when he was awake and see what it was that made him tick.

He had never really understood the other boy. Alec was just so closed off, so distant, even with those he was close to. The thing with that was that he could sympathize, he knew how it was not to be able to trust anyone and that was what made him so curious. Could Alec be someone that he could finally open up to. Sebastian highly doubted that that was the case, but that doubt wasn't enough to smother the tiny glimmer of hope he had as well.

A heavy sigh left him then and he shook his head. He really didn't want to think about this right now, or ever, for that matter. He knew that he if he stayed in the room watching the other, there would be no escaping it, which was why he decided that it would probably be a good idea to go get something for the both of them to eat. Alec would probably be hungry when he woke up and Sebastian figured he could use some food as well.

So with one last long look and the slender figure sprawled across the bed, Sebastian turned to go, shutting the door behind him and effectively leaving any thoughts of getting to know the blue-eyed Shadowhunter in there with him.


	3. Trusting Devil

 When Alec woke again, the first thing he noticed was that the pain in his right arm was gone and second that his pants were back where they belonged, around his hips. Neither of these had been the case when he'd passed out after his confrontation with Sebastian.

The thought of the other teen made Alec's body go rigid and he listened intently for a moment, searching for any sign that he wasn't alone in the room. None came and slowly, he cracked his eyes open just enough to be able to look through his lashes and the dusty room he was being held prisoner in. Empty, save for the chair the blond Nephilim had been siting in the first time he woke up here.

He opened his eyes completely again and scooted up so that his back was propped up against the headboard and he was no longer laying down. Alec took the time to look over his body then and noticed why it was his arm no longer hurt. It was no longer broken and in the breaks place was an elegantly drawn i _ratze_. He knew immediately where it had come from, he just didn't understand why it had been put there.

Sebastian had been the one to break his arm, and he seemed to enjoy doing so, but if that were truly the case, why did he heal it as well. It just didn't make any sense to him. Though at this point he was pretty certain that he could safely say that none of the decisions his kidnapper made made any logical sense.

Like why did he take Alec? Alec wasn't anyone special, especially not now, and it wasn't like the Clave was going to miss him any. Why would they waste their time and resources looking for a gay Shadowhunter, who'd shown a fondness for Downworlders? There were just so many better people out there for Sebastian to kidnap, so why him?

Then there was the question of the very brief discussion they'd had earlier, if it could even be called that. Why did he care about why Alec was crying, or tell him just how much he knew about him? Was this some kind of twisted mind game he was playing? Alec certainly wouldn't put it past him to do such a thing, but that still didn't tell him why he was doing it, why he had chosen Alec or even what he could possibly gain from this. Sebastian always had a reason for everything he did, which was why Alec knew that the sooner he figured this out the better for him.

Alec let out a sigh then and let his head thump back against the wood behind him. As much as he liked to problem-solve and figure out how everything worked together so that he could know what the expected end result was, attempting to understand the way Sebastian worked was making his head spin in the most unpleasant of ways.

In an attempt to distract his mind from his demon-blooded foe, he lifted his head back up to glance around the room and at least try to get a feel for where he was. The thick layer of dust on the floor boards told him that wherever it was it was clearly abandoned and he could clearly make out the other teenagers bootprints. Next, he took in the heavy drapes over the window that let in small rays of sunshine which told him that it was late afternoon now.

The only other things in the room were the chair, large bed and thick blanket all of which he assumed had been here originally as well. The only things that seemed to be knew in the room were himself and the handcuffs that held his left wrist to one of the wooden rods that made up the bottom half of the headboard.

Alec huffed softly, having learned barely anything from his examination and shifted on the bed as his tailbone and legs started to get that warning tingle of impending numbness. It was then that he realized also that his shoes were missing. They weren't in the room anywhere and he guessed that Sebastian had probably taken then to try and deter him from running should he manage at some point to get free of the cuffs that bound him.

After that, Alec sat there in silence and watched the dust float majestically in the gradually fading sunlight. Every now and again he would shift and wiggle his toes about in an attempt to keep the blood flowing. He wasn't sure of exactly how much time had passed, but as the last of the sunlight was peaking through the curtains, tinted a soft red, the door to his prison opened.

In stepped Sebastian carrying two Styrofoam boxes of what smelled like Asian food, his pale blond hair wind swept and messy. He shut the door behind him and smiled at Alec when he noticed him sitting up in bed, black eyes sparkling. “Good morning, Sleeping Beauty,”

Alec scoffed and shot him a dirty look before deciding that he would be better of ignoring the other teens presence there all together and going back to watching the dust. He however, couldn't stop his stomachs response to the smell of food, a loud growl leaving it that made him flush despite himself.

Sebastian laughed and Alec felt his empty stomach fill with nervous butterflies. He felt the bed beside him sink down as Sebastian joined him on the giant bed. Next, one of the boxes made its way to his lap along with a black plastic spork. Alec finally looked at his captor again, his face suspicious.

The blond teen just arched a delicately shaped eyebrow in response, still smiling. “What? Afraid I'm going to poison you or something?”

“I wouldn't put it past you,” Alec replied in a cold tone, his blue eyes narrowed into slits.

“Right, so I heal your arm for you just to poison you?” Sebastian chuckled softly and rolled his eyes, making Alec redden in embarrassment. When he put it like that it didn't make much sense, that didn't mean he was going to back down just yet.

“Need I remind you that you were the one who broke my arm?” He snapped.

“Wrong. You broke you're own arm when you tried to hit me, I was simply defending myself from your needless violence,” The other teen continued to grin as he took a bite of his orange chicken.

Alec just scoffed at him before finally opening the box of food when his stomach growled again. He looked over the contents inside, surprised that they were all something he didn't mind. Checking to make sure that, Sebastian was paying more attention to his own food then him, Alec dug into it, surprising himself with how hungry he really was.

Sebastian watched him from over the lid of his box and a fond smile spread across his face at the sight before he could stop it. There was just something so endearing about the fact that Alec had only started eating when he'd thought that the blonde wasn't looking at him.

Blue eyes met his then, pulling him from his thoughts in time to notice the red blush that spread across Alec's face. “Why are you staring at me like that?”

“Cause it makes you ask that question,” Sebastian retorted.

Alec just gave him an unamused look in reply. “Could I possibly have a serious answer now, for once?”

Black eyes met blue and Sebastian was silent for a long moment, neither of them looking away from the other. “It's just nice to share a meal with someone else,” He finally replied. “Though I still can't help but wonder what it would be like to do so with someone who wants to,”

The coldness in Alec's eyes melted away for a moment, replaced by a sad sort of empathy. Alec didn't reply though and Sebastian mentally kicked himself. What the hell was he doing? Talking like this to someone, to Alec Lightwood of all people?

The other teen was probably mentally laughing at him. He wasn't supposed to have a sensitive side and yet here he was bitching about the fact that people didn't like him. That was there problem, not his. He could careless what people thought, and yet despite that he didn't want his prisoner to think him weak, or pathetic and lonely, or anything.

Making up his mind, Sebastian shut the box on his lap and stood up. He was halfway across the door, intent on leaving when Alec finally spoke.

“I... might be more willing if I could move my left hand,” His voice was quiet, but enough to make the blond freeze in his tracks.

Sebastian turned back to look at him, an eyebrow arched up. “Do I have stupid written across my face? How do I know you aren't going to try to run or attack me the moment I undo you?”

“Do I have it written on mine as well?” Alec returned before lowering his gaze to his food. “Look, I don't know where I am or even how long I've been here, but I can't feel my fingers anymore. I don't have any weapons or even my shoe's for that matter? Do you really think I'd be much of a threat?”

“Well, you do have that spork,”

Surprisingly, that actually made Alec laugh. He shook his head then and looked up at Sebastian, meeting his gaze once more. “I suppose you'll just have to trust me,”

“I suppose I will,” The teen hummed softly before he walked back over to the bed to undo the cuffs. He was curious to see where this would lead.


	4. Lusting Devil

 Sebastian looked up from the papers he'd been reading over when he heard the shower turn off, the sudden silence catching him off-guard. Alec had been in there for what seemed like hours, ever since they'd finished eating.

Thinking back on their meal it had passed silently, but not uncomfortably. There had been one moment when the blonde had almost choked on a bite of rice when Alec had whined and started shaking his apparently 'painfully numb' hand. It had earned him another dirty look, but it was completely worth it, especially if the small smile and eye roll was anything to go by.

It was after that that Alec had asked to use the bathroom, like he expected the other Shadowhunter to say no to that request. That bathroom trip had turned into a shower, which had turned into him sitting on the dusty floor and reading over a few of the things he had to work out, reasons why he was in New York.

A few minutes later, Alec emerged from the bathroom in a cloud of steam, shaking his dripping black mane. His skin was flushed a soft pink from the heat of the water and he had a pleased look on his face. The image he made seemed so relaxed and domestic that it made Sebastian ache.

“Enjoy yourself?” He quipped up at the other teen who gave a small shrug in reply.

“And what if I did?”

“You should have invited me then,” Sebastian learned up at Alec, taking pleasure in the bright blush that reddened his delicate features.

“I, I'm surprised you didn't just crash it on your own,” Alec snapped back and stormed over to the bed. He sat down on it gracefully, the frame barely creaking, and kept his back to the blond Nephilim on the floor as he ran his fingers through his wet hair, shaking it an attempt to make it dry faster because apparently a towel was too much to ask.

Sebastian watched him for a moment before getting to his feet silently and followed after him. He'd meant to slide on the bed behind him silently, but the bed had other ideas, having decided that there was more than enough weight on it now to elicit a decently loud creak.

Alec spun around to look at him when he heard it so the slightly larger teen settled for pushing him down onto the bed and holding him there. “You know, I think I'll take that as an invitation for next time. Just think about all the water we'll be saving,”

The blush that had colored the Shadowhunter's cheeks earlier returned, even darker this time, as he stared up at his capture with trustless eyes. “Cause you're just so about the environment,”

“I'm not entirely heartless,” Sebastian returned, an unintentional bitterness lacing his tone, as his playful black eyes grew guarded once more.

Any retort he could have made to that stuck in Alec's throat. All this time he'd simply accepted the image of Sebastian that everyone else had painted, that he himself had helped to paint. A heartless Shadowhunter, more demon than anything, cold and cruel and unfeeling. A monster.

Yet here he was, exchanging banter with him, sharing a meal with him, getting to actually know him, if that was even possible. While he may have broken Alec's arm among many other things he had also healed him and seemed genuinely concerned as to why he'd been crying. If this was what a monster was really like, he might have to come up with a whole new definition for it. Without really thinking about it, still trying to mentally piece together the puzzle that Sebastian had become, Alec leaned up off the bed and gently brushed his lips against the blonds.

Sebastian's eyes grew wide with shock, but when Alec moved back down, his lips followed. He returned the kiss, somehow managing to keep it soft and slow, simply enjoying the feel of Alec's soft, warm mouth, pliant against his own. Alec's blue eyes had shut long ago and his own fluttered shut as well as the feeling continued to wash over him.

The kiss grew as it continued, becoming deeper and more passionate, the so normally reserved teen even nipping at his bottom lip once. At one point, Sebastian pulled away to look at the teen below him in awe. He couldn't remember a kiss with anyone ever feeling like that and the sight of Alec panting softly beneath him with kiss bruised lips made something primal run through him.

He leaned back in, this time not going for Alec's lips, but instead the pale flesh of his neck. When his lips closed around the other teens throat in an open mouth kiss, a surprised gasp tore from his lips and his head tilted to the side. Alec's skin was even softer than it looked and still damp from his shower.

Sebastian continued to torment the flesh there, enjoying the soft gasps and whines it drew from the boy beneath him as he slowly worked his lips lower until they brushed the edge of Alec's sweater. Bringing a hand up, he tugged the material down, barring an ivory shoulder and pink nipple. A smirk tugged at his lips and he returned to his task of tasting every inch of the other teens delicious skin.

Alec began to squirm beneath him more, the lower he got, and just as his lips reached the small stub a slender hand moved to push at one of his shoulders. “Sebastian,” The young Shadowhunter murmured softly. “Stop,”

In response to the request, Sebastian closed his mouth over the rosy bud and flicked his tongue against it. Alec's breath hitched and he began to smile at the sound. The hand on his shoulder moved to deliver a stinging slap to the side of his face.

Sebastian jerked back in surprise, to find Alec glaring up at him. “I said 'stop',”

Charcoal eyes narrowed in response to that and the blondes voice came out as a growl. “And what if I don't want to?”

He'd get a left hook to the throat, was apparently the correct and rather unexpected answer. While Sebastian coughed and gasped for air, Alec managed to free himself and get off the bed. He darted out of the room, knowing that the last time he had retaliated against him it hadn't ended to well for him.

It didn't take very long for the demon-blooded teen to follow after, obviously enraged. Alec raced down the long hallway outside the room and was about to go down the flight of stairs he found when a hand grabbed at his hair. The next thing he knew that hand pulled and he was being thrown backwards towards the ground.

When he hit it, his head bounced of the hardwood painfully, making bite open the inside of his lip. However disoriented that made him, he managed to roll away from the booted foot that was about to stop down on his diaphragm. His hand shot out as he did and pulled that leg out from under Sebastian, sending him to the ground as well.

Alec lunged at the blond, kneeing him in the ribcage and straddling his hips as he raised his fist to punch him once again, hopefully hard enough to at least slow his pursuit even more and give him a better chance of escape. Before he could though, Sebastian managed to flip them so that he was the one on top, his own hands, pinning Alec's slender ones to the ground.

Refusing to give up just yet, Alec splat the blood that had filled him mouth from his lip at the other boys face and jabbed his knees into the sides of the teen above him before slamming his feet down into the back of his calves. Sebastian hissed in pain and growled down at him, but didn't move or loosen his grip at all. Instead, it tightened to the point where Alec was pretty certain he could feel the bones in his wrists grinding together and Sebastian lowered his head, capturing Alec's abused lips into a harsh kiss that made him gasp in a mixture of pain and surprise.

He felt Sebastian smile against his own lips and growled in response, biting the blonds lip. Sebastian's grin grew even more as his blood joined the kiss and pressed his hips down into Alec's, grinding them against him. Alec's breath hitched at that, at the feel of Sebastian's clothed erection grinding against him

Sebastian continued to rut against him and Alec groaned as he felt his own cock began to respond. The hand holding his wrists, moved so that they were both being held down with one hand and Sebastian's now free hand slid down his body, then slid up underneath his sweater, stroking over the skin there. His lips also left Alec's, sliding over to brush against the shell of his ear.

“You know what Alec, I think I like it when you fight back. It's so exciting,” He purred softly, making a confused shiver of both fear and lust race down the other boys spine that did not go unnoticed. “Do you want me stop now or keep going?”

His hips ground down harder then and his hand moved up to tweak one of Alec's nipples, making him moan. He didn't really expect to get an answer, not that he really intended to stop either, which was why he'd started to suck at Alec's neck like he had been doing earlier. Which was why he was surprised when he heard the soft sound of Alec's voice. “D-don't stop,”

All of Sebastian's movements paused, despite what he'd just been told and he lifted his head up to look at Alec. The Shadowhunter's hair was tousled and sticking to his face in places, framing his dark blue eyes which met Sebastian's own black ones without wavering at all and his blood stained mouth. The dark blush that reddened his cheeks just added to the whole picture, making Sebastian's throat go dry.

He was so screwed.


End file.
